User talk:AliasKit/Archive5
cLAIM i fixed my Brett Landon Black Claim Heres the Link If You Wanna Check It Out Claim Hey, Kit-kat! I fixed my claim, if you wanna go check it again. And, one more questnio: who checks the claiming test results? I did one of those, and I don't know who checks it. Thanks for checking my claim before, also. :) Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 14:59, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:Oracle All you need to do is ask Bachy to reserve the spot. Take a test, where you make a prophecy or two for a quest and send it to her. It's your choice to have a quest in your mind that isn't real, or help others out by making some for their quest currently. Afterwards, she'll tell you if you passed or not. If you passed, you can make a claim. :) By the way, Ryan Higa <3 XD He's awesome Re: It's really all cool. Trust me :) Re: Even if I feel I didn't do anything, glad to have helped ya :)) re this user as far as I know had the dibs on the last open apprentice spot Gift for you! re She'd be a former demigod, hunter of Artemis, her parents don't change just because she becomes a hunter hii Kit!, I miss chu. :( i hope this doesn't sound creepy. >.< -simple. Re: Sure :) You'll have to tell her about the char's 3/6/9 months powers by the way. Unless she used an early power up, the char shouldn't have the 3/6/9 month power. Also, doesn't Heyoni know me? o.O Re: Hi! Done! Glad to help and I'm very excited roleplaying with him/her in the future. ;) Break I'm going to take a little break for a week or two from bcrat duties. I already got "permission" from Bach to do so xD So I was wondering if, in the span of time when I'm on 'vacation', you'd be willing to keep claims checked xD Basically, it's the same as you've been doing only this time, I'm not there :) I'd encourage you to tie up fellow helpers and virtually drag them to the claiming area xD Quest ideas the minotaur i think is a bit too easy for two hunters and a demigod... >.<" do you think something from the hard section? >.< maybe like a drakon or storm spirits? they don't have to be plenty... they can be like one or two.. Happy Belated B-Day *Ish ashamed* My internet wasn't working. So sorry I missed our chur b-day :3 Give me some time to find a b-day pic or something ">.< Here chu go ^3^ http://www.desicomments.com/graphics/birthday/299.gif Happy belated b-day, hope you had a great one. And sorry again for missing it. And take my ugly badge (Really really need to recode it ">.<) XD And I'd like to add, danke :D Re: Okay, thanks :) Re: Don't forget about the delayed part of "twin" XD. *snuggles you* I had Korean Barbeque... Hehe cuz I'm Asian. Asain ftw! Character Pages I've seen alot of really pretty character pages with fancy backgrounds and coding... >.> They looks pretty hard to do, are they really? idk. Blue-Ribbonz 11:09, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I recently posted. I tend to publish everything when every single moment, in fear of loosing the date because of technical issues. >.< ��Wisdom comes from Wonder ~WoW OMEGASH KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT OMEGASH OMEGASH How do i miss thee! TT^TT i dunno, but i really think i super suck at roleplaying now :( GAWD Gawd im le so excited hahaha!!! I MISSED THIS PLACE <3 I'll IM you again when i already posted POSTED :D oops sorry here posted here Beach/Shore Can you go on chat? c: D'aww Please be back soon :( TT^TT Rp? hi. do u want to rp? I only have one girl character so I would prefer a (single) good-looking guy. Thats like, not really old. or young. Thanks! "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" TTnTT i gotta go see you again i'll try tommorow 12 pm philippine time xD re: hunt Ummm maybe the cabin? And we may need to do this like sometime after Monday, cuz after travelling all week, I've got a ton of homework I need to get done by tomorrow night (aka Sunday midnight eastern standard time) so I probably won't have time to do much on the wiki the next 1 1/2 days Challenge details Seeing as your char didn't challenge anyone for the Lt position, s/he can be challenged, even though it hasn't been a complete month since you got the position. So yeah, whoever challenged you before can actually... well, challenge. Group thingie! So, here's the general outline: Linkie After you've read it, I just need you to tell me some general things about your character. Like, gender, basic personality, and etc. It would help me include y'all in the collective history! Thanks. :3 Me support y didn i give chu dis earlier? >.< *smacks me forehead* Hewwoo~! KIT *glomps* Wait.. Imma level one? But... YAY!!!!! lol. I don't really need anything so.. yea ^u^ Silde On The Cheese! 20:17, February 19, 2014 (UTC) re: huntress rp Ummmm why don't we start it so we don't forget, maybe a forum for it so it's easier to keep track of? I get emails more consistently when it's a page page and not comments on a page when it's edited. Jake Anderson RP Hey Kit! I am very sorry for the late reply on our rp! >< I just posted! Request Granted :') Also, this is for you. I'll be here for you through thick and thin. I'll be here when you need me, and even when you don't. You can always talk to me, and I'll always support you ^-^